Everything Changes
by Sky-Oblivion
Summary: Loki Laufeyson is the lead singer of the band 'Mewling Quim'. He has everything - A beautiful girlfriend, a successful band and great band mates/friends. He later finds out that one night can change everything - This fic is based on that one night and how him and his girlfriend Natasha Romanoff get through their differences. Loki X Natasha - Contains swearing and pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
I finally got round to re-uploading this! Woo!  
I had to edit out the lyrics used originally, as they are not copyrighted by the band, yet.  
This fanfiction is still based on the same song, though.**

"Everything Changes" by Party In Paris.

**You can listen to it on their myspace and facebook page. :)**

**~Sky**

* * *

Laughing as he tried several times to get the key in to the keyhole of his apartment door, he kissed his partner on the lips, smiling and taking in the smell of alcohol on both of their breathes. They both laughed as the door swung open, both of them stumbling and holding each other to stay standing up.

Kicking the door shut, he fumbled to lock the door before throwing his keys on to the couch, continuing to kiss his partner. She giggled and kissed back, the alcohol running through both of their veins intoxicating them both.

Heading toward his bedroom, discarding their clothing on the way there, they didn't have a care in the world. They were intoxicated by alcohol, making them feel happy, carefree and on top of the world.

Needless to say, they didn't expect what was on the way for them both in the future, let alone how to deal with that situation.

* * *

xxx

Looking at his phone, he saw he had over ten missed calls that he couldn't answer at the moment. Using a towel to wipe the sweat on his forhead and the back of his neck, he took a few deep breathes and had a drink of water to hydrate himself.

He threw his towel to the side and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his black skinny jeans and went out of the changing rooms to join the rest of his band-mates. It was time for the encore.

"Ready, guys?" Tony Stark, the bassist asked them all. They could hear the crowd from backstage, screaming and cheering for them to come back on and play one last song for them.

"Yeah, lets do this!" Thor Odinson, the drummer roared. Tony and Thor went toward the door that led toward the corridor leading to the stage.

"Are you okay, Loki?" Steve Rogers, the guitarist asked, looking concerned.

"Fine," Loki Laufeyson, the lead singer and lead guitarist replied, lying. He was far from 'fine', in fact, he was worried by the amount of missed calls he had from his girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff. "Let's go." He stated, following Tony and Thor, Steve right behind him.

Grabbing his green electric guitar, he ran onto the stage, his band-mates running on after him. The crowd of nearly a million burst out screaming, shouting and cheering; those near the front reaching out toward the stage in front of them to try and feel closer to the band.

A spotlight shined down on Thor as he grabbed his drumsticks, sitting on the drum seat. He hit his drumsticks together at the same time he hit the bass-pedal; getting a continuous beat going, the crowd clapping along.

Another spotlight shined down on Tony as he stood in his spot to the right of the stage, setting up his bass guitar so it was plugged in to the amp. He raised his hand up to the crowd and yelled something. Despite the crowd not being able to hear, they all shouted back, various "I love you Tony!"'s were heard, as well as "Thor!", "Steve!" and "Loki's!". Tony grinned at the crowd, enjoying the attention.

The next spotlight shone down on Steve as he put the strap to his electric guitar over his shoulders, adjusting it. The crowd roared again and Steve smiled, not as confident as Tony.

Loki shouted "Encore!" as the last spotlight shone on him, the crowd cheering in agreement, wanting to see more of the band.

Thor hit one of his symbols four times before Steve played a mini riff on his guitar, going along with the beginning of the song. The crowd cheered at the realisation of what song it was, screaming and jumping up and down, dancing along to the music that was beginning to blare through the speakers surrounding the room.

Loki tapped on his guitar pedal on the floor to put a certain effect on how it sounded and played a note, making it waver.

Loki went into a guitar riff, leaning over his guitar to make it easier for it to play. The strange guitar sound blasted through the speakers, Thor drumming along to it on his drums and Steve playing chords along to it on his guitar.

The instruments got a lot calmer as the riff ended. Tony started playing his bass guitar and Loki slung his guitar so it was hanging on his back and gripped the microphone with both of his hands, singing into it.

* * *

xxx

Loki stood up straight, catching his breath as the audience roared, cheered and screamed.

He walked up to the microphone, the crowd quietening. He breathed a few times, catching his breath, before saying "I am Loki Laufeyson."

He looked over at Steve, signalling that he should say his name.

Steve looked back before walking over to Loki's microphone and saying "Steve Rogers."

Tony came over on the other side of Loki and grabbed the microphone saying "Tony Stark!"

Thor jogged over to them and shouted "Thor Odinson!"

Loki smiled and shouted through the crowds cheering "And we are 'Mewling Quim'! Thank-you!"

They heard the crowd scream for the last time before jogging off of the stage, grinning and laughing at the insane amount of people they just played in front of. Tumbling into their changing rooms, Loki sat down on the couch and checked his phone. He had recieved five more missed calls from Natasha during the ten extra minutes they were on for.

"-That was insane!" Thor stated, collapsing on the armchair.

"I know, so many people..." Steve agreed.

"I loved it! I so wanna do that again!" Tony grinned, sitting next to Loki.

Loki frowned before standing up, heading for the door. "I am going for some fresh air."

As he closed the door, he heard Tony shout "Don't get chased by crazy fangirls wanting to get in your pants! That's Tasha's job!"

Loki raked a hand through his hair as he made his way past the people backstage, heading toward the back-exit-doors. He really hoped that there was no-one back there and that they were still filing out of the main exit. He wanted to find out what was wrong with Natasha, seeing as she had called him so many times. He was beginning to worry, various scenarios playing through his mind of what could of happened to her.

He opened the door a little bit and looked out, being thankful that no-one was around the back of the building just yet and opened the doors fully, walking out toward the main road.

Digging his phone out of his pocket, he went through his contact list and selected 'Call' when he got to Natasha's name. He walked down the main road, his breath noticeable as it left his mouth. It was the middle of winter - luckily he remembered to wear his favourite green jumper that clung comfortably to his body.

"Loki?" He heard Natasha sniff as she answered the phone, as if she had been crying.

"Are you okay, Natasha?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"Yes- slightly, maybe..." Her voice cracked "Okay, no. I'm not okay. Not at all" He heard her let out a shakey(?) breath.

He frowned, completely worried and concerned. "What's wrong? Are you sick again?"

"No..." Natasha groaned.

He took a deep breath. "Have you been crying?"

There was a pause, before she answered with a "no."

"Natasha," He sighed "Your voice is shakey and your sniffling. You only do that when you have been crying-"

"Loki, we need to talk."

He felt his heart leap in his chest from terror and his breath hitched in his throat. The "we need to talk" scenario was so cliche and could mean several things; one of them being that she was going to break up with him. Which he really did not want, because truly; he loved Natasha.

"...Loki?" Natasha croaked, worried by the silence.

"I will be home soon-" He got cut off by a scream behind him and turned around quickly, eyes widening as he saw a swarm of people who look like they had just came from the concert as they were wearing Mewling Quim t-shirts-

_Shit_.

"Natasha..." Loki started backing away as the herd of people confirmed that yes, he was the lead singer of the band they just went to see. "I have to go, I will speak with you when I get back."

"What? Loki, we need to-!" He hated hanging up on Natasha, he really did; but right now he did not have much choice as the swarm of fans started running at him. His first instinct was to run in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Which he did. He had no other option.

He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket as he started sprinting in the opposite direction, being chased by roughly a hundred-or-so fans. From what he saw, there was A LOT. The crowd ran after him, screaming and begging for him to stop. Usually, he would. Usually he would not mind at all! But not tonight. Not after that phone call. Not after Natasha had told him they needed to talk and she had been crying. Not after the various scenarios of what this 'talk' could be about that were now running through his head. It was obviously something serious.

Running through the streets of New York City was quite hard to achieve. It was a very busy city, hence it's nickname 'The City That Never Sleeps'. Yes, it lives up to that name. Oh, yes, it does indeed. Loki had to swerve and dodge other pedestrians, there were quite a lot of them by the way, in order to get away from the horde of fans that were following him down the streets.

You'd think that it would be easy to loose a horde of fans in the mass of all of the pedestrians there were in the city streets. Well, apparently not when you are 6ft2" and have a green jumper on whilst everyone else wore thick, black, winter coats.

Seeing his apartment approaching, he quickly pushed through the pedestrians, recieving complaints and cusses (which he could not care about at this moment) and crossed the road, jumping over taxi's and other vehicles that were stuck in a traffic-jam on the street. He pulled out his building card and swiped it across the identity-reader before sprinting in to the building and running in to the elevator.

Hanging his head and resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, he realised that he was safe from the fans. He pressed the button to the top floor of the apartment building - the penthouse that he and Natasha shared.

It's been two months since 'Mewling Quim' had formed. In those two months not only had they gained popularity, they'd also become famous world-wide thanks to the help of the internet. Let's just say Tony was extremely good at promoting the band using technology. They were an internet sensation; everybody loved their style, their attitudes, their music and the press loved interviewing them because they always got something good out of it - whether it was Loki's smart-assed whitty remarks or Tony's constant flirting and sarcastic, humorous remarks. They loved it.

They had also recorded their first album, earning them all quite a lot of money as the sales were high. Within the past month of this happening, Loki had decided to upgrade from his shitty, lower-classed filthy apartment to something more classy - a penthouse at the top of an apartment building. It was spacious, clean, modern and had spare bedrooms incase of visitors. He had asked Natasha to move in with him and after much discussion, she agreed.

Atleast a building wasn't currently being built for him. Unlike Tony Stark, of which decided to have one right in the centre of New York.

As the lift reached the penthouse, he stepped out of it, into the spacious room in front of him and went to find Natasha. Deciding the living room would be a good place to start, he took off his shoes and headed toward it.

He found her curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow and watching the TV - the news. Apparently someone had managed to film the little cat and mouse chase between Loki and the 'Mewling Quim' fans a few minutes ago. Natasha's nose and eyes were red and there was a tissue box on the floor in front of her, telling Loki that she had definately been crying like he thought she had.

He walked over to the couch and crouched in front of Natasha, tucking a strand of her hair that had fell in her face behind her ear. "Natasha?" He murmured quietly.

She looked at him through teary eyes, before whispering a "Loki..."

Sitting down cross-legged on the floor in front of Natasha, who had now sat-up on the couch, he took one of her hands and held it.

He looked up at her, his heart-breaking at the fact that she had been crying. "You wanted to speak?" He asked, hating the fact that she's upset about something. He wanted to make her feel better, to cheer her up; to get rid of whatever was making her upset. To make everything better again, happy. How they usually were. That's how he knew that whatever this was; it was important. Natasha was never upset, unless it was very, very important.

She nodded and sniffed, wiping her nose on a piece of tissue with her spare hand.

She looked at Loki, completely serious, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Loki reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping the tear away with his thumb, but froze when Natasha blurted out "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stared at Natasha in disbelief, not quite believing what he was hearing. Natasha is... pregnant? How long has she been pregnant? Obviously not for very long, seeing as she hasn't started growing a pregnancy bump yet - but still. Natasha Romanoff, the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent was pregnant with Loki Laufeyson's, lead singer of the band 'Mewling Quim' 's, child. There was definately a lot for them both to think about.

"What?" Loki asked quietly.

Natasha took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before opening them again and saying "I'm pregnant, _okay_, Loki?" With a bit of venom in the sentance, obviously not liking the fact that she had to repeat herself.

"How long?" He looked in to Natasha's eyes, dropping his hand and holding Natasha's hands in his own. To be honest, he didn't mind the idea of starting a family with Natasha, even if this was very sudden. He'd always wanted a child of his own - to be a father, and he was more than happy to have one with Natasha. He loved Natasha, after all.

"What?" She frowned at him.

Loki rolled his eyes, smiling. "How long have you been pregnant for?"

"I don't know," She sighed. "About a month or two. Not long."

Loki's smile widened. "That means roughly seven to eight months."

"_What_?" She asked again, a trace of shock on her face.

Loki's smile frowned as he noticed the shock on Natasha's face. "Until it is born, of course..."

"I know that! It's just-..." She shook her head. "Are we seriously going to keep it?" Looking into Natasha's eyes, he could tell that she was scared. Scared, worried... doubtful? Unsure?

"Well... do you wish to keep it?" He paused. "We are not going to abort it... are we? We cannot do that-"

"Why can't we?" She blurted out. Loki looked at her, his face clearly showing that he was shocked by the question. Didn't Natasha want to keep the baby? Their baby? _Their_ child? Didn't she want a family with him?

"It would be killing our child, Natasha." He stated.

"Loki, will we even be able to look after it?" She whispered, looking at him, her eyes watering slightly.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Of course we will be able to."

"But what about work? You're always busy with your band and I'm always busy at S.H.I.E.L.D. I won't be able to go into work whilst I'm pregnant incase anything goes wrong or I get harmed in any way and-" she swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this, Loki. We're-"

"-Natasha, I am sure we can find a way around work-"

"Let me finish." She snapped, silencing Loki. "We're both young. We're both busy, and this-" she pointed at her stomach, indicating the baby that was growing inside of it. "-was just a drunken mistake. I don't know if I'm ready to bring up a child, yet, Loki. This is something serious that we can't just dive in to because we want a family. We have to think of all aspects of this."

Loki stared at her, anger flaring up inside of him. "How could you say that? About a child? About OUR child?"

"But it's _true_! The truth _hurts_, Loki! you know that better than anyone, I'm sure!" Loki cringed. That was a low-blow for him and she knew that perfectly well, and he could tell she knew that by the way she bit her bottom lip in regret after the words had left her mouth.

He sighed. "Do not bring that up when we were not talking of it..." He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Look, this is something that we need to have a serious conversation about-"

"What is there to think about? We won't be able to look after it, Loki! We won't be home enough! We won't have enough time to deal with this!" Natasha stood up, pacing the room, but Loki stayed sitting on the floor, cross legged.

He looked up at Natasha. "You do not know that until we try. We will-"

"What, Loki? We will what?!" She snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Well if you let me finish my sentence-!"

She growled, pushing some hair out of her face. "Loki, we cannot do this... not now. Not yet. It's my body, it's growing inside of me and I'm getting rid of it."

Loki looked at her, completely shocked. "It isn't _just your_ baby! It may be growing inside of you but I'm just as involved in this as you are! It isn't just _your_ decision!" He stood up, annoyed, and looked at her.

Natasha stormed off in the direction of their bedroom, saying "I'm booking a doctors appointment tomorrow." Before slamming the bedroom door behind her, silence going through the penthouse shortly afterward, leaving Loki to dwell in what had just occurred.

Natasha was willing to just... kill what they had created. _Their_ child... that was growing inside of her this very second. _How could she do that_? He's sure she's thought of all of this, but still. This was Loki's choice as much as it was hers, correct?

Loki threw the nearest object to him at the wall on the opposite side of the room in frustration and heard a smash as it made contact with the wall.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair trying to calm down, deciding to check his phone for any messages from his friends or family. Sitting down on the sofa, he got his phone out, seeing that he had five un-read messages.

The first;  
**From: Pepper Potts. (Band Manager)**  
**Band meeting and practice tomorrow, 1pm. Don't be late.**

The second;  
**From: Steve Rogers.**  
**I saw you left quite quickly earlier and I saw on the news that you got chased by a hoarde of our fans through the city. You okay?**

The third;  
**From: Thor Odinson.** (Loki's adoptive brother.)  
**Brother, you were popular tonight! Did you see all of those girls chasing you?**

The fourth;  
**From: Tony Stark. **  
**Holy shit! You made those girls fangasm so bad when you dissappeared!**

The fifth;  
**From: Tony Stark.**  
**P.S- I warned you in advance.**

Sighing, he dropped his phone on the floor and lay down on the couch, not bothering to move into one of the spare rooms as he obviously couldn't sleep in his and Natasha's room, tonight. He probably would of laughed at them text messages if it wasn't for what had previously happened.

Closing his eyes, he thought about Natasha and the baby. Was she really going to get rid of it? Was she willing to destroy their creation?

* * *

xxx

"Loki, you missed where you come in, again!" Tony shouted, causing Loki to snap out of whatever he was thinking about.

He looked at Tony, then at the rest of the band who were giving him curious, worried, looks. "Sorry. Start over."

The guitars and drums registered faintly in the background as Loki stood there, gripping the microphone, staring off in thought. He awoke to a note next to him on the coffee table, stating that Natasha will be going to the doctors tomorrow afternoon to have the abortion.

They hadn't even spoke about the situation properly, yet! The last time he had seen Natasha was last night, whilst they had the argument, yet Natasha was seriously going through with this. She was going to kill their un-born child, whether he liked it or not.

"Loki!" Loki turned around to look at his fellow band-members, apparently having spaced out and missing his time to enter the song again. Atleast it was only practice and not an actual gig, or a recording session or...

"Loki, are you okay? You're not with us, today." Steve asked, his voice sounding gentle and caring. Loki nodded, trying to seem okay.

"Brother, I know when you are not okay. Maybe we should cancel this practice." Thor went over to Loki and put a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki looked up at him, shrugging off the shoulder. "Thor, I am fine. Do not worry for me-"

"Loki, don't pull this shit with us," Tony put his bass guitar down. "You can tell us. We're your band mates and friends for christ sakes."

Loki ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch in the corner of the room, putting his head in his hands.

"Is it to do with Natasha?" Thor asked. Loki nodded in response, head still in hands.

"If it's that she's preggers I am so running through New York in just my boxers and shoes." Tony grinned, before realising the completely serious look that Loki was now giving him. "Oh, _shit_! She's _actually_ pregnant?" Tony's eyes widened, as did Steve and Thor's.

Thor's face broke out into a grin as he went to hug his adoptive brother, Loki, but Loki waved him off and scowled. Something he only did when 'shit was going down', as Stark says.

"Brother, what is wrong? Are you not happy?" They all looked confused.

"Natasha does not wish to keep it." Loki stated, putting his head back in his hands. Steve sat next to Loki, putting a hand on his shoulder, not knowing what to say. Tony stood there awkwardly, Thor looked like he was thinking too much and Loki sat there, with his head in his hands still.

"Guys, I've managed to get you in to MTV tomorrow. You'll have an interview and they've asked you to play for them." Pepper, stated, walking in with a clipboard in hand, breaking the silence that had washed over them.

"What time?" Loki asked, looking up at Pepper, still remaining on the couch. Thor, Steve and Tony looked between Pepper and Loki.

"Loki, are you sure-"

"_What time_?" Loki repeated, cutting off Steve.

"We have to be there at 11am. You'll be performing after the interviews and there's going to be an audience, so you better behave."

"11am..." Loki muttered. "That is perfect. Thank you, Pepper." he got up and walked over to the desk, where he wrote the lyrics to the songs they played.

"What're you planning?" Tony asked, looking over Loki's shoulder in interest as he scribbled down lyrics on a piece of paper.

"A new song." Loki stated, looking over his shoulder at them all. His eyes gleamed, like they did whenever he had a plan.

* * *

xxx

Loki, Steve, Tony and Thor sat in a line, on chairs, on the little interview stage in the MTV studio. Their interviewer; Justin Hammer, sat on the other side of the little stage and there was an audience surrounding them, as well as several camera's aimed at them from various angles.

"Hello, and welcome to MTV!" Justin shouted, making the crowd cheer as they were now being recorded. "Now, if you've kept an eye on what we've been posting on the internet, you may know that we have some guests with us today."

The crowd stayed silent as Justin went on. "Many of you may know them from the internet as they are an internet sensation, but some of you may know them from New York City itself. With us today, people, are the band 'Mewling Quim'!" The crowd cheered at the mention of the bands name and the camera's showed a view of all band members, who were all smiling, minus Loki, who was examining his nails - a way to try and remain calm. He kept looking up at the clock every now and then, keeping an eye on the time.

"Thank-you for coming, guys." Justin said as the crowd quietened down.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Steve replied, giving a nod to Justin.

"So... our first question for you all," He looked down at his clipboard then back up at Loki, who glanced up at Justin. "How did you all decide on the name 'Mewling Quim' and where did it come from?"

Loki snorted, going back to examining his nails and looking at the clock, whilst Steve looked over at Tony to answer the question, feeling uncomfortable asking it himself. Thor had an amused expression on his face, keeping quiet.

"Well," Tony started, noticing that he was apparently the one to answer the question. "We all got a little bit tipsy one night," he paused as Loki snorted again, raising an eyebrow at him before continuing "and we were all doing karaoke. Then big-guy here-" he gestured to Thor "comes along and says that we should all be in a band. After we all sang, Loki was trying to get this girl off of him and he started shouting at her when she didn't, calling her a 'Mewling Quim' in the process and I was like 'hey! that'd be a great band name!' and wha-la! Here we are."

As the crowd laughed at the story, Tony sat there, completely unphased, as did Loki. Thor was chuckling at the memory and Steve appeared to be a little bit embarrassed.

"So, Loki," Justin asked as everyone had just about stopped laughing "What exactly does 'Mewling Quim' mean?"

"You are the interviewer of our band, you have not done your research?" Loki glanced up, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I don't think the age rating of this show is high enough for it to be explained..." Steve intervened, looking sheepish. A couple of people who understood the meaning of the words laughed at his comment.

"Why do you not ask another question then, Mr Hammer?" Thor grinned, finally speaking up.

"Okay, okay. We'll move on to the next question..." he looked over at the crowd. "We're accepting three questions from three different fans in the audience." The people's faces in the audience lit up with excitement, all of them putting their hands in the air, begging to ask a question.

"Ah, you, there. At the front." Justin picked a girl toward the front of the audience, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

She grinned. "Are you all in relationships? Or are any of you single?" Everyone went silent, looking at the four band members on stage.

"Well," Tony leaned forward toward the microphone. "Me, Point-break and Reindeer Games here have someone but Capsicle over there is single." Tony winked at the camera, earning a glare from Steve.

Justin picked another person, a girl toward the back who had to shout to be heard. "This questions for everyone but Tony. Why has he gave you weird nicknames and have you all got a nickname for him?"

"He calls me 'Point Break', I know not why." Thor's face looked confused, causing Loki to smirk and shake his head.

"I'm not explaining." Tony stated, sitting back in his chair, getting relaxed, earning a chuckle from Loki.

Loki leant forward, willing to put his input into the conversation. "I call him 'Stark', mostly, but a lot of the time it consists of swear words and various insults."

Tony laughed, saying "Tell them why I call you 'Reindeer Games', Rudolph!"

Loki scoffed. "Absolutely not." Then continued to push Tony off of his chair as he tried to reach his microphone to tell the story himself, earning laughter from the audience. Loki glanced at the clock again - 11:20. About 10 minutes to go...

Justin laughed. "Guys, I'll have to ask you to refrain from pushing each other off of your seats."

"Bad Reindeer..." Tony grumbled as he climbed back on to his seat. Loki looked smug and pleased with himself.

"Steve." Loki stated, gesturing for Steve to tell his story.

"I, uh. Well when we were kids I fell into a frozen lake trying to save a puppy that had gotten stuck and Tony had to fish me out because my legs got too cold for me to move them..." Steve went slightly red as people 'aww'd' at his story, whereas, Tony smirked at the memory.

"Well, atleast there's one caring guy in this group!" Justin laughed at his own joke, whereas Tony raised his eyebrows at him, Thor frowned at him and Loki glanced up at him, glaring slightly as he found him irritating.

Loki went back to examining his nails, like he did when he was getting bored or was trying to entertain himself. "I am growing bored. When can we perform? You are tedious."

Justin laughed, not quite sure whether Loki was joking or not. "Well, you can perform after this last question from one of your fans..." The crowd went wild again, raising their hands to desperately be picked. He picked a girl by the side, this time, who had blonde, long hair and blue eyes.

She beamed, looking at Steve. Apparently Steve was her favourite band member. "What's it like to be this famous in such little time? Oh, and how do you cope with the fan-base? The internet's going crazy with your fans... Fanfiction, all of that stuff..." She looked sheepish as she finished speaking.

The camera's focussed on the band, again.

"It is brilliant. Although I have not had much trouble with fans, unlike Loki." Thor stated, apparently not going to explain why.

"Great," Tony said, putting his sunglasses on the top of his head. "Lots of fans, of which we love every one of. Don't even mind being chased by you all, though it hasn't happened yet... unlike Rudolph, here." He winked at the camera, pulling one of his 'Stark grins'.

Justin looked at Loki, smirking "Ah, yes. We actually have footage here of that incident-"

"Do **not** play it." Loki glared at Justin, speaking sharply. Justin flinched slightly, apparently feeling the intensity of one of Loki's glares. Let's just say they're not very pleasant to be a victim of - the way those green eyes pierce through you is terrifying.

Loki's gaze flickered back to the clock. It was 11:27am. He stood up, walking toward the other stage where the band was going to play, some of the audience following him. Justin and the band looked at him and the camera's followed.

"Where're you going?" Justin called, confused.

"To play," Loki stated, before asking "Is this broadcasted live?"

"Why'd you wanna know-"

"Answer the question!" He snapped, putting on his guitar. The rest of the band had started to follow him on to the other stage and the audience watched, intrigued. Nothing like this had ever happened on MTV.

Justin looked flustered, not knowing what to do. "Well, no, it isn't-"

Loki looked over at Tony who was on his phone "Stark-"

"On it!" He replied, grinning as he hacked in to the MTV system through his phone to make it so the camera's broadcasted the song on every TV in New York, no matter what channel and no matter how big the TV.

As Thor sat down and as Steve got his guitar set up, Tony stated "Done and broadcasting." before grabbing his bass guitar.

Loki took a deep breath and looked straight in to the camera.

* * *

xxx

Natasha walked in to the living room of the apartment/penthouse she shared with her boyfriend, Loki. She turned on the TV and sat down on the couch, deciding to see what was on.

She regretted what she had said to Loki the night before. How she had reacted. It tore her heart in two, seeing how upset Loki had looked when she had told him she was getting rid of the baby. To be honest, she was undecided. That's why she had told him she was getting rid of the baby. She needed to see whether he was up for bringing up their child in to the world - to see if he was dedicated to it.

She turned the channel over, only to find it went fuzzy, changing to... Was that Loki? Loki, Tony, Steve and Thor...? On MTV? She frowned and watched as Loki looked in to the camera, eyes pleading and full of emotion. Her heart flipped as he started speaking.

"I know you are watching this... you have to be, somewhere. We are on every single screen within New York, after all," He paused and Natasha's heart flipped. "You know who you are"

Loki started playing his guitar - a soft riff to start off the song, following by his gentle singing voice.

* * *

xxx

Silence hung over the studio for a minute or two after the song had finished, everyone watching in awe as the lyrics struck them all. And then the crowd went wild, shouting questions, cheering and trying to get to the stage to reach out to Loki.

Natasha watched it all through the TV, shocked and speechless. She reached for her phone, realising that Loki and the band weren't getting off of the stage.

She rang Loki. On the TV she saw him digging his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"Natasha?" He asked, his expression un-readable through the TV without a clear look at his eyes.

"I've done it, Loki. It's gone." She blurted out, watching as Loki's expression changed to one of shock, horror and distraught.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter, guys! **

**Sequels and spin-off's shall be uploaded in the future. ;)**

* * *

Loki stood there, in the middle of the MTV stage, staring ahead of him at nothing in-particular. He could tell that his eyes were watering and that his face showed the mixed emotions of distraught, shock, heartbreak and disbelief; but he didn't care. Not right now. He didn't care if he was standing on the stage of MTV, an audience of Mewling Quim fans and several TV camera's filming every second of the present tense, of which was being broadcasted all across New York City. Natasha had gotten rid of the baby - _their_ baby. She had killed it. Murdered it. It was gone. Without his consent, without having a proper sit-down-conversation about the situation. Without thinking things through properly. The baby was gone and it was not coming back.

The crowd slowly went silent, realisation kicking in to each and every one of their minds that yes; there was something wrong with Loki and that yes; that was, in fact, why he was standing on the stage speechless, nearly breaking down. It seemed ironic how in their new song "Everything Changes", it states "Don't break down on me", yet Loki was the person nearly having a breakdown. On live television. It's funny how things work out, isn't it?

"Brother...?" Thor got up from his seat behind the 'Mewling Quim' drum set, walking around them and walking toward his adoptive brother. He could tell that Loki was deeply upset. He wouldn't usually answer a call on-stage. He wouldn't usually freeze up like he had and he definately wouldn't let his emotions show right in front of millions of people like he just had.

The grip Loki had on his cell-phone tightened and his face twisted in to one of anger, hurt and betrayal. "**Damnit**, Natasha!" Jumping down off of the stage, he pushed through the startled crowd, through the hands that grabbed at his t-shirt in order to try and stop him and in order to physically touch the lead-singer of the band they all loved. He broke free from the back of the crowd and bolted toward the main exit; not caring if the fan's were following; if Tony, Steve, Thor or anyone else was following.

He just had to get back to the penthouse.

He couldn't be out whilst he was feeling like this. When he was feeling like his heart had been torn in two by the person he loved, cared for and trusted the most. He felt weak, open and vulnerable and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Loki was a man who was mentally strong, independant and secretly caring. He put up a protective wall, a barrier so that no-one could see who he truly was -unless they were close to him. What he let people see was that he is arrogant, extremely stubborn, snappy and easily annoyed. He couldn't let everyone see him so open, so... un-protected. So **broken**.

Natasha had done something that he had thought she would never do. He had thought that she wouldn't have it in her to do such a thing. That she wouldn't actually go through with it because he knew that she was much, much smarter than this. He knew that she would think about every single possible scenario to do with this situation; it was part of her job and as much as he would hate to admit it, she was as devoted to her job as she was to their relationship.

He ran out of the main entrance/exit of the MTV studio, turning on his heel sharply and running down the main street of New York. He desperately dodged other pedestrians of which were also in a rush.

Loki felt the blood run warm throughout his body, despite the freezing winter temperatures as he kept running, desperate to get home. Back to where he could finally vent all of the bottled up emotions that he was holding back; back to where he could sit down, talk to Natasha and find out why the hell she did what she did.

A group of people splitting apart on the pavement from underneath all of the big screens caught his eye. The screens on the side of the skyscrapers flickered, then one-by-one switched back to their normal, everyday screens instead of the MTV performance that he had just got Tony to broadcast.

Tony, Thor and Steve could be arrested because of his failed attempt to try and get Natasha to see that she was wrong. That what she was going to do... what she had done was wrong and that they needed to talk.

He had tried to get a point across and now his band-mates could suffer the consequences along with him as he had got Tony to hack into the MTV computer system, as well as all of the TV screens across New York City. Which meant that Tony had hacked into most of New York City. Which he was sure was not legal.

Loki just wanted to be back at the penthouse, instead of running the streets of Manhattan; something he found himself doing too often recently.

* * *

xxx

He made his way out of the elevator as it 'dinged' open, looking around for any sign of life. Everything seemed in place - un-touched. He slipped his shoes off and walked further into the penthouse, also taking a note that the TV was turned off. If Natasha were home, the TV would be turned on as background noise, unless she was watching it.

He let out a shakey breath as he sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands and listening to the city life thousands of feet below. He would stay here until Natasha returned from, he was assuming, the doctors. That way he couldn't possibly miss her; that way he could confront her.

After all, he needed to have a serious conversation with her.

He rubbed his eyes feeling exhausted from the events of the past two days. Two days. That is all it had been, yet so much had happened within the space of that time. Picking up the TV remote, he pressed the 'power' button, making the TV flicker to life.

Although Tony had un-hacked the whole of New York, the screen's still obviously focused on the band. The channel was currently the News Channel and, un-suprisingly, the main headlines were about 'Mewling Quim'. If Loki was in any other situation, he would of laughed because the headlines meant 'Whining Cunt', however, he was not in the mood for laughing. No-where near so.

There was dramatic music as video clips from the MTV performance were played, a voice over-laying the music. "Today's headlines - The Manhattan and Internet sensation band 'Mewling Quim' took over all of the screen's throughout New York City to broadcast their latest song, 'Everything Changes'..."

He watched the screen, seeing himself standing in the middle of the stage, singing his heart out - his band mates playing along, just as involved with the song as he himself was. They knew of how much this meant to him and as his friends and band-mates, they agreed with his plan to win Natasha over. It obviously hadn't worked, but they were as determined as he were - they wanted her to keep the baby as much as he did. After all, they were all close friends; they'd do anything for each other because that's what friends do.

The screen changed to soldiers fighting in the war, the next headline. "Ten soldiers have died in Afganistan due to an un-detected bomb hidden beneath the road they were travelling on..." Loki looked out of the window as he heard the sounds of gun-fire and explosions coming from the TV. Apart from 'Mewling Quim', he swore that everything on the news was related to death or something tragic. Murders, kidnappings, people who have gone missing...

He heard the TV flicker off; making him glance toward it, finding that Natasha was standing in front of it, looking at him.

"Not many people can sneak up on me." He stated, sniffing as his nose began to run slightly. He wiped the dampness from his eyes and put up his mental walls/barriers, locking up the upsetting emotions that theatened to surface at the sight of his lover. He was determined to get the answers to the questions going around in his head.

"You said that the first time we met, too." She said quietly before walking over to where Loki was sitting. He looked at the un-used ash tray sitting in the middle of the glass coffee table, watching Natasha in the corner of his eye.

"Why did you do it?" The question was barely audible, but by the way that Natasha sat down cross-legged next to him, looking at her hands that were in her lap, he knew that she had heard him.

"I didnt." She replied, causing Loki to look up at her, completely shocked.

He felt his stomach churn and his heart flip. "_What_?" He whispered, paralised by shock. She... hadn't aborted their child? She hadn't gone through with it? She LIED to him about something as important as this?

Loki stared at her in disbelief as she looked down at her hands, fidgeting. She only fidgetted when she was nervous. "You lied to me." He stated, rather than questioning it.

"I did," She looked ashamed as she admitted what she had done. "And I shouldn't of done it."

She meant every word of it. She felt terrible for ever lying to Loki about something as important as this; the feeling of guilt and sadness was overbearing. What if Loki never forgave her after this? She was only doing it to ensure that Loki wouldn't leave her alone with the child, but now... Maybe he would. Because she had been foolish and she had thought too much; too goddamn much about the situation and she was honestly, for the first time in a long time, scared.

"Damn right you shouldn't of! What were you thinking, Natasha? Lying to me about our childs LIFE? I honestly thought you had gone through with it, that you had aborted it-" Loki's voice cracked slightly at the end - all of the barriers holding back his emotions had disappeared. He stood up, walking over to the window and looked out of it. "Why?" He asked, looking at the long line of familiar traffic - not something unusual to occur in Manhattan.

It took Natasha a while to reply.

"To see if you were completely serious about this..."

Loki closed his eyes, taking a few breathes in order not to lash out on a verbal rampage. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Betrayed, heartbroken, distraught. Not since he had found out he was adopted as a teenager. Mind you, this was eight years ago - he was sixteen at the time.

"You could of spoke to me," He started. "But no - you decided to play with my emotions and lie to me." Every word he spoke was full of how upset he was feeling, something Natasha couldn't not pick up on.

She took a shakey breath, honestly regretting how much she had hurt the man that she loves. "Loki..."

He snapped. "Do you know how that made me feel, Natasha? _Do you_?" He started pacing and looked at Natasha, his eyes watering, much like they did as he heard the news eight years ago. "That night that you told me you were going to the doctors- I had hope. Because I knew you would do the smarter thing, I knew you wouldn't kill our child; oh, which I have just found out that you _haven't_! My heart felt like it was ripped in two when you told me otherwise - when I did not know the truth. Well, it feels just the same now, just with a hint of betrayal!"

Natasha looked away from him, guilt and sadness in her eyes. She had been trained to control her emotions - it was a part of her job. But now? All of her emotions were surfacing. Her eyes were watering and the pain in her chest wouldn't ease. This was reality, this wasn't some mission that she had been assigned. This was real life; this was her life, this was Loki's life and this was their childs life.

Silence ran through the apartment as Loki resumed his station at the window, doing nothing but looking out of it. Natasha hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, but she was looking at Loki, silently hoping, praying that he would forgive her. She couldn't loose him.

Natasha broke the silence in an attempt to explain herself. "Being a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent isn't easy, you know," she averted her gaze to her hands, feeling nervous. This was her only chance to get him to listen. "I have been trained to think of every possibility of every situation, which includes this one... -Being the Agent that I am, 'Black Widow', I have inherited many enemies along the way and-" she took a breath, getting to the point. "I don't want our child being in danger, Loki. I have seen the world like no other person has - I've seen the people that exist nowadays and with me being a target for many of these 'people', I just- I don't want anything to happen to it."

She wiped her nose, a tear rolling down her face. Loki turned around to look at her, but when he didn't say anything, she continued.

"And with me thinking about every possibility, I also thought about if you left me to go through this alone. I'm _scared_, Loki. Honestly, for the first time in God knows how long, I am _scared_! I- I don't want to go through this alone. I want you to be here with me. I want our child to have a father as well as a mother, especially if there's people out there that have it in for me because then I know that it is that one bit more safer."

Loki's expression softened as he looked at her, the pain in his chest diminishing into warmth. He walked over to the couch, sitting next to Natasha and holding her hands in his. "Natasha, I would not do that to you... To you, nor our child. I will _always_ be here - for you both."

Natasha smiled sadly, more tears falling down from her eyes. Much like he did two nights ago, Loki wiped those tears away. "I'm sorry Loki... I really am. I just don't want to loose you... I've been an idiot, a real big idiot."

He kissed the tip of her nose and wrapped an arm around her, snuggling into the couch. He put his free hand on her stomach and rubbed it with his thumb.

Murming, he stated. "I suppose we should start thinking of some names, then."

Natasha laughed through the tears that were now of happiness, rather than fright and guilt. She nuzzled into Loki's neck and replied "Boys names or girls names first?"

Loki smiled, kissing the top of Natasha's head. "Either one is fine by me-"

He got cut off by the TV suddenly turning back on, of which gained both of their attention.

"-Tony Stark, the bass guitarist of 'Mewling Quim' is currently running down the streets of New York wearing only his boxers, shoes and socks." Natasha and Loki looked up to the TV, seeing Tony running down the streets of New York, wearing only his boxers, shoes and socks with a group of girls chasing him.

"I told you I'd do it, Rudolph!" He yelled as he passed the camera.

"Oh my God, that is brilliant..." Loki laughed.

The headline was "Stark Naked."

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
